Withouth wings, I can't fly
by Egnirys Chainsaw
Summary: [OneShot][alice nine.]J'ai rêver que je sautais d'un immeuble. Je suis si fatigué, je vais dormir pour l'éternité...


**Without wings, I can't fly  
**

_Auteur : Panda-no-ai_

_Genre : Death-fic ou Happy end, j'en sais rien et shônen-ai_

_Discalamer : Je suis contente pour une fois qu'ils ne soient pas à moi, vu ce que je leur fait subir --_

_Base : alice nine._

_Petite note du Panda: J'écris ce OS sous forme de conversation MSN… Donc vous comprendrez rapidement qui est qui… enfin j'espère xD_

_Bonne lecture_

_the PandA_

**I'm the best of the world 8D dit :**  
Hey! Pon! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure?

**3 Furaido-potato 3 dit :**  
J'ai fait un cauchemar...

**I'm the best of the world 8D dit :**  
Quel genre de cauchemar?

**3 Furaido-potato 3 dit :**  
Genre je me jetais du haut d'un immeuble.

**I'm the best of the world 8D dit :**  
Et pourquoi tu sautais?

**3 Furaido-potato 3 dit :**  
Je sais pas...

**3 Furaido-potato 3 dit :**  
Dis Saga-kun, si je meurs, tu serais triste?

**I'm the best of the world 8D dit :**  
Bien sûr que oui, tu es comme mon petit frère... Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

**3 Furaido-potato 3 dit :**  
Je suis fatigué, j'ai envie de dormir sans jamais me réveillé. Je vais mourir Saga… Je le sens.

**I'm the best of the world 8D dit :**  
Me dis pas ça ! Tu sais très bien que tu seras le dernier à partir, t'es celui qui fait le moins de conneries… quoi que… lol

**3 Furaido-potato 3 dit :**  
J'ai plus de force… Je m'endors petit à petit… Le verre c'est mal… et le sang c'est rouge… Je saigne… Je pense que je ne ferai pas le prochain concert ' Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais l'annoncé à Nao… Dis, tu pourras dire à Tora que je l'aimais ?

**I'm the best of the world 8D dit :**  
Bah, ça fait des mois que je te dis d'aller lui dire! Maintenant qu'il a un copain, tu me refile la sale besogne, merci l'amitié -- et puis arrêtes de dire des trucs comme ça, ça devient lourd Pon…

**3 Furaido-potato 3 dit :**  
Mais il n'est plus dans mes contacts, je n'ai gardé que toi, pas de chance, hein? Et puis, c'est trop tard, je saigne, j'ai froid mais je n'ai pas peur.

**I'm the best of the world 8D dit :**  
Hiroto tu arrêtes maintenant! C'est gonflant ! Tu sais que c'est nulle de joué avec ça.

**3 Furaido-potato 3 dit :**  
Je ne joue pas Saga...

**I'm the best of the world 8D dit :**  
Tu as fait une connerie ? Pon, dis moi ce que tu as fait !

**3 Furaido-potato 3 dit :**  
J'ai fait une ouverture pour laisser partir ma vie et ses malheur... Je m'en vais avec eux…

**I'm the best of the world 8D dit :**  
Tu me jures que c'est pas une mauvaise blague?

**3 Furaido-poteto 3 dit :**  
Si j'en avais encore je le jurerai sur ma vie…

**I'm the best of the world 8D dit :**  
Mais t'es pas mort!

**3 Furaido-poteto 3 dit :**  
Je vais dormir pour l'éternité…

**I'm the best of the world 8D dit :**  
Eh ! Restes avec nous ! Restes au moins pour Tora !

**3 Furaido-potato 3 dit :**  
Je ne peux plus, il a son petit ami maintenant… J'ai du mal à respirer Saga… En fait, j'ai un peu peur…

**I'm the best of the world 8D dit :**  
Couvres la blessure

**I'm the best of the world 8D dit :**  
Je sais pas, mais te laisses pas mourir, personne n'a envie de te perdre. Tu te fais du mal à toi mais aussi à ton entourage !

**3 Furaido-potato 3 dit :**  
J'ai du mal à bouger, aides-moi...

**I'm the best of the world 8D dit :**  
Mais j'habite à l'autre bout de Tokyo !

**3 Furaido-potato 3 dit :**  
Demandes à Tora de venir, c'est lui qui vit le plus près de chez moi...

**I'm the best in the world 8D dit :**  
Restes avec moi !

**3 Furaido-potato 3 dit :**  
Je n'ai plus mal, je ne souffre plus.

**I'm the best of the world 8D dit :**  
Compresses la blessure ! Fais quelque-chose ! Restes avec moi ! Tora arrive.

**3 Furaido-potato 3 dit :**  
Je n'ai plus que les doigts qui arrivent à bouger. Tu restes avec moi, ok ?

**I'm the best of the world 8D dit :**  
Oui, je suis là, mais laisses-moi une chance de t'aider. Mais pour ça il faut que tu empêches ta blessure de saigner.

**3 Furaido-potato 3 dit :**  
J'ai mis mon T-shirt dessus.

**I'm the best of the world 8D dit :**  
Essayes d'appuyer sur le T-shirt, il faut que tu perdes le moins de sang possible.

**3 Furaido-potato 3 dit :**  
Je n'ai plus beaucoup de force

**I'm the best of the world 8D dit :**  
Poses seulement ta main dessus alors. Ne rejoint pas les anges maintenant !

**3 Furaido-potato 3 dit :**  
Je ne suis pas un ange... Dans mon rêve, je n'ai pas réussi à m'envoler, je n'ai jamais eu d'ailes…

**I'm the best of the world 8D dit :**  
Pas besoin d'avoir des ailes pour être un ange, tu en es la preuve.

**3 Furaido-potato 3 dit :**  
J'entends Tora dans l'entrée

**3 Furaido-potato 3 dit :**  
Sayonara

**I'm the best of the world 8D dit :**  
Tu me diras au revoir après.

**I'm the best of the world 8D dit :**  
Tora, sauves-le par pitié.

**3 Furaido-potato 3 dit :**  
C'est trop tard Saga... Il est parti…

Voilà… Je voulais que ça se termine en Happy end mais en fait j'ai pas réussi… J'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête… Une envie subite de me jeter moi-même d'un immeuble ' mais pas de souci, ça va mieux :p Enfin bref, si ça vous a plu dites-le, sinon… Bah… dites-le aussi…

_Je tiens également à m'excuser auprès de tous les fan de Hiroto pour tout ce que je lui fait subir… Mais je vous jure que je suis aussi fan de lui ! _

_Enfin voilà, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures_

_the PandA_


End file.
